My Dear Amiko
by xXAnimeChic101Xx
Summary: Wanting peace just as much as their fellow Kuran's,Amiko's parents send her Cross Academy.Hopeing she'll have a better out look on life as well,on Amiko's hand she'll try and ajust to new things as well as people being one of the female purebloods
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys im back with a new story although i know i should be updating the old one's which i will be since i finally got my own computer! Anywho i know my summary sucked but i couldnt describe this story the way i wanted because of the short limit of character's but this story was originally written in my notebook for my best friend but i thought since she loved it why not share with my beautiful reviewers so here is the Prolouge of the story My Dear Amiko hope you guys love it.**

The Hikaru family sat in the living room discussing the fact of their daughter Amiko going to school at Cross Academy. "It's a nice school plus Kain Cross would love the fact of another pureblood family attending his school for peace between humans and vampire's in which I find very interesting since it gives us a new name, not the one your brother established for us in the first place"Yoshimaru, Amiko's father said. "Well your father has a point Amiko, plus i think you'll have a new out look on things ever since your brother left for training a few years ago you havnt ben the same" Akasha said putting her hands on Amiko's shoulder's and smiling when she looked up at her " and you'll make friends outside of maids". Amiko sat thinking about the sitution she knew it would please her parents and she did want to finally go some place new plus she had herd so many great things about Cross Academy from Kushina her personal maid and her only true friend. Looking back down Amiko closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them and said "yes",her mother lifted her hands off her shoulders and kissed her head telling her she would enjoy her new school and that her classmates where vampire's too which in a way put Amiko at ease.

Yoshimaru rose from his chair he thanked Amiko for making the right decision and then her and his wife left the living room. Walking down the hall Akasha made the statement of Amiko being some where else other than home would sort of scare her a little. Looking into his wife green emrald eyes Yoshimaru assured her she would be fine and that she had nothing to worry about. "Ok, Yoshimaru im trusting you dont make me regret it you know how i am when it comes to my children plus wont Tomoari be comming home soon, what if he finds out Amiko's going to a school that his arch nemise govern's" stepping to her husband Akahsa told him that he wouldnt be happy. In their training room downstairs Amiko was practicing her "yoho saishusui" with her trainer. After knocking him with other variouse martial art's Amiko practiced he concluded their match for the day by bowing just in time for Kushina to come in and tell Amiko she needed to get ready for Cross Academy. While walking down the hall,Kushina stated she didnt like Amiko practicing her kung fo and said she should put that training off for awhile since she'll be going to Cross Academy. Amiko was very skilled in martial arts, she learned much from her brother before he left for China and over the years she was now unbeatiable the only three people who could get her down was her parents and Tomoari. "Kushina i cant just just stop im still in the process of learning and im mastering my own technique so please just bear with it"Amiko said in her regular sweet but with an edge tone (A/N: in you've ever read or watched Rosario Vampire her voive is kinda like Kurum's voice in the Japanese version).

Amiko got to her room and started to pack her things and lay her bags against the walls for when the maids picked them up in the morning to take them to the car. As Amiko showered and got in her pajama's for the night she lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. She then closed her eyes and pictured that going somewhere new wouldnt be all that bad and while walking down the hall Kushina had told her that shouldnt wouldnt be the only pureblood there saying Kaname Kuran, Juri's and Hakura's son would be there as well. 'Well we'll just have to see tommarrow' Amiko thought drifting to sleep.

**Ok guys that was the prolouge i hope you guys well be very much interested in the rest of this story. PLz review and i'll update as soon as possible thanks for reading **

** AnimeChic101 ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys im back with the actual beginning of this story and thanks Sansreality for reviewing much appretitated im glad you want to read more. ^^ Anywho one with chpater two plz review. Btw i dont own any Vampire Knight characters they belong to Matsuri Hino i only own Amiko, Tomoari,Akasha,and Yoshimaru thank you****.**

As the sun crept over the mountains, Amiko rose to prepare herself for her first day at Cross Academy. She got up and did her normal routine such as bathing,brushing teeth and what not then she rolled her bags down stairs after dressing in a yellow spagetti strapped poka-dot dress that reached her knee's, followed by white sandles that laced around her ancles. Amiko was 5'5 with straight dark brunette hair that reached the back of her knee's while her bangs clung to the side of her face (A/N: like Moka Akashiya's if you've ever seen Rosario Vampire),she had a fair skin tone and smooth skin,she had big hazel eyes and she usally wore anything "that fits the day" clothing,she also had a slim figure like most vampires. Her personality was a average one she was very sweet, kind hearted and polite girl all ways trying to make some things if not the most of things work out right. On the other hand she has a bad temper,if you bothered her long enough she would eventually strike you but she has mastered showing her anger and rathers choose to be nice then to have alot of choas going on. Seeing herself aproapreate for her first day,Amiko glanced into the mirror to make sure everything was in place. Her mom then called from down stairs telling her it was time to leave, Amiko walked downstairs and then saw her parents standing at the doorway **"**Well Amiko, this is i guess sorta of good-bye honey**"** her mother said wrapping her arms around her only daughter.

Akasha stoood to be 5'8 with brown hair that onced reached her ankle but after being preganet with Tomoari now reached her mid back, she had emerald green eyes and a slim figure as well, she wasnt into showing her anger but if needed wouldnt be stopped,when she was younger her mother told her she had a motherly personality and it was sometimes very hard to take her serious. She was very skilled in martail arts and taught Tomoari and Amiko when they where younger all that she knew,eventually they grew up learning and practicing everyday which pleased their mother knowing other than their vampire abilities they had an alternate combat skill. Yoshimaru her husband stood to be 6'0 with hazel eyes,black hair that readed his shoulder's and stayed pulled back into a pony tail,and a very funny personality. He loved his family very much and would give his life for his beloved wife,he majored in sword combat and usally taught Amiko math and science to his fullest level since he knew so much about it after Tomoari left. Hugging her parent good-bye Amiko exited her home and heaed for the car that would take her to her new destination. She waved good-bye to her parents out of the car window, she could hardly see her mother's tears through her own but she knew deep insode she was doing it to makethem happy.

The drive took a maxium of three hours from where they live so it kinda killed Amiko with nothing to do for three straight hours, she had tried almost everything inthe book to pass time. She tried to play i spy with herself which got old real quick,then she thought of something interesting to google on her iphone but had no avail. Then finally the gray haired driver looked into the back at her and annoced that they had arrived at the school. He stepped out and opened her door and gave her a hand to help her out **"**Miss Hikaru,i hope you'll have a good stay here**" **he said closing her door and going to the trunk. He popped it open and then removed her bags from it,she took them from him and rolled her suitcase and carried her travaling bag up the steps that led to the school. She looked back at her driver who tiped his hat and wished her good luck, she smiled and then left for her new school. As she made her way through the buildings she could see the differences in the atmosphere,she wasn't around just vampire but humans as well 'This must be chairman's 'peace' plan'she thought as she asended the stairs that led to chariman's office.

In HM's office (A/N: HM stands for headmaster)Kain told Zero and Yuki to be nice to the new night class student and that this was her first time at a private school.** "**So a vampire's scared of people**"** Zero asked **"**No but i havent been around so many though so i guess i would qualify for being a little shaken**"**Amiko said closing he door behind her walking in on Zero's comment.**"**Ahhhh Amiko-sama it's so nice to see you**" **HM said running to give her a big hug **"**please put your things down it must be troublesome**"**HM said pulling off her travaling bag from her shoulder. "No wonder my mom skipped coming here this guy Kain Cross is weird' Amiko thought smiling trying not to show a non-welcoming emotion. **"**This is my daughter Yuki Cross and my son Zero Kiryu**"**he said,Yuki bowed and Zero just stood there with a distrustful look on his face. **"**It's nice to meet you both**"**Amiko said bowing back to the only person who did show her respect **"**They will show you around the school after we officially finish your paperwork, please sit down let's get started**"** Kain asked motioning her to sit. A few minutes flew by and Amiko had gotton her uniform,books,and other necessites for her stay here then she was helped with her bags and tooken to the moon dorms. **"**So um how long have you guys been here**"** Amiko asked trying to die down the sour atmosphere. **"**We've ben here ever since it was a school**"** Yuki said smiling and pating Zero's back let's him know to loosen up a bit. **"**Really,how cool**" **Amiko responded handing the gatekeeper her form to let them in. He nodded and they went on to the dorms, Seiren opened the door to Amiko she stepped aside then bowed to pay her respects.

**"**Kaname-sama will be dow in a moment to welcome you Amiko-sama**"** Seiren said then she turned her gaze toward the two perfect's **"**you guys can sit her bags down and are dismissed to leave**"**. Zero dropped the bag carelessly and then told Yuki to hurry up,**"**Sorry Amiko he can be a bit of trouble**"**Yuki then left with Zero and they went to do their guardian duties. Kaname came the stairs and greeted Amiko and welcomed her to the dorm's **"**It's great to be here**"** Amiko said as her and Kaname wallked down the hall to her bedroom.**"**It's nice to have another pureblood here wanting the same thing as Kain and I**"** Kaname replied stopping at Amiko's bedroom door. **"**This is your room hopefully it would fit to your liking**" **he opened te door to reveal a dark teal bedroom. **"**Dark teal that's new**"**Amiko said stepping into her bedrooom.**"**New? WHat's new about it other than it's resisdence**"** Kaname asked leaning in the door way.**"**Well at home i'm used to red and black since ther my favorite,color but ican do teal,notrouble trust me**"**Amiko said scratching her then recited the rules and regulations to her and then departed from her telling her to get some sleep. Amiko's bedroom was dark teal her walls and funiture matched each other she had a king sized bed,thick dark teal curtins to keep out the sunlight at time's,a couch tha was pushed in between the two windows, a desk made out of maple wood which had books for classes, a pencil holder and other things on it. **"**I could get used to it, i just have to ajust properly**"** Amiko thought as she unpacked and then rested for a bit.

Classes for the Night Class started later that evening,the class it self gave Amiko a warm welcome to their school. "Its nice to have another pureblood at our school"Ichijou said shaking her hand "It's nice to be here Ichijou"Amiko said.

Ok guys thats chapter two also i bolded the speech so you could tell when there about to speak. Sorry for the long decriptions i was trying to give visuals I'll update soon d(^.^)b


End file.
